La Honorable Bestia Verde de los Cerezos
by Lana Keat
Summary: Han pasado los años, pero algunas cosas no han cambiado. Solo se necesita que cierta Kunoichi de pelo rosa las acepte y sobretodo lo acepte a Él...


**La Honorable Bestia Verde De Los Cerezos**

* * *

_Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Bueno, hoy ando con el ánimo un poco/demasiado romántico.

Así que aquí les dejo un pequeño oneshot con tintes rosas.

-_pensamiento_

-conversación

* * *

-997...998...999...1000...1001...1002  
-_Si no puedo hacer 2000 pino-flexio-pesas daré 3000 vueltas a la aldea haciendo el pino_  
-...1024..  
Un granjero que paseaba a su ganado, se le quedo mirando mientras se hurgaba profusamente con el dedo una fosa nasal  
-...1034...  
Dos gennins, que iban a entrenar, le saludaron  
-...1055...  
El aroma de la comida se deslizo hasta el, le envolvió y le hizo babear  
-...1078...  
Se levantó una corriente de viento  
-...1097..  
Una flor rosácea se poso frente a él. La miro fijamente olvidándose de lo que hacía

-_...es una flor preciosa..._

El brazo le flanqueo y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó duramente y de costado sobre el suelo, pero no tenía tiempo para despreocuparse pues una enorme sombra se abalanzaba sobre el. Rodó sobre su costado y apoyando la pierna derecha en el suelo se impulsó y salto; catapultándose a si mismo a los cielos.

Se oyó un estruendo. Observó el escenario bajo sus pies.  
En los últimos días había hecho su entrenamiento en una montaña en las cercanías de Konoha, aquel lugar habitualmente no estaba entre sus sitios favoritos para el entrenamiento, pero sorpresivamente, allí había descubierto un nuevo método para entrenarse: Las pino-flexio-pesas.

Consistían en realizar una serie de flexiones haciendo el pino sobre los dedos pulgares y soportando una gigantesca roca con sus pies. Así que, cuando perdió el equilibrio, la susodicha roca que levantaba se estrelló contra el suelo y el temblor provocó un corrimiento de tierras.

El sol remarcó su silueta y el protector ninja de su cintura lanzó un destello. El ninja de la hoja aterrizó gracilmente sobre la superficie de la avalancha para después inmediatamente salir del rango de destrucción de la misma.  
No obstante, un objeto cuyo color destacaba entre tanto matiz terroso cruzó su campo visual.  
Como si su cuerpo fuera un ente aparte de su mente, separado totalmente de su voluntad, se abalanzó sobre el objeto y lo recogió con cuidado.  
-_¡Mierda!_ -pensó después al mirar a su alrededor  
Pues en ese momento, una grandísima roca impacto contra su brazo derecho, el ninja intento frenarla con ese mismo brazo mientras levantaba el izquierdo preparándose para golpear y hacer trizas la mole de piedra.  
Pero estaba justo encima de una avalancha, y esta casi se lo trago por completo; hundiéndose y viendo la roca acercarse y frustrado su intento de golpearla, el ninja se protegió el cuello y el rostro con el brazo izquierdo mientras la roca le pasaba por encima y le aplastaba el brazo derecho.

El tenia una alta resistencia al dolor pero en ese momento cuando fue aplastado, oyó un chasquido y sintió arder su hombro  
-¡Arghh! -grito y la arena se le metió en la boca.

-45 minutos después-

Una moderada agrupación de gente, que no multitud, curioseaban en torno a la ladera que había dejado el corrimiento de tierras. En general se intercambiaban murmullos de curiosidad y preocupación. En una parte del montículo la tierra se revolvió y de ella se empezó a escuchar un lamento quejumbroso.  
Los presentes retrocedieron unos pasos. Cada uno de ellos, en su cuerpo, notaba a su corazón latir con fuerza golpeando la caja torácica. La sugestión hizo lo suyo y cada uno creyó oír además de sus propios latidos , el de cada persona que le rodeaba.  
Latidos desincronizados que poco a poco se convertían en uno solo, en un angustiante solo.  
-Pum-Pum,Pum-Pum,Pum-Pum  
La tierra se revolvió más notoriamente... algo estaba a punto de salir  
-¡Yahoo!...¡Nada puede apagar la llama de la primavera de la juventud!.-gritó el ninja, saliendo de la tierra con un enérgico salto  
Miró a las caras que tenían en frente, blancas como la tiza parecían haber perdido el alma.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?

-...

-...  
-¡Ahö! -gritaron todos a una tras sufrir un paro cardíaco.  
Mientras el ninja los miraba perplejo, se dieron la vuelta para volver a su cotidianidad.  
El ninja parpadeó un par de veces, no acababa de entender que había pasado.  
-Lee-sensei -un par de gennins se le acercaban, aquellos a los que antes había saludado- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-¡Yosh! Si, es hora de seguir entrenando. Eso es  
-¿Seguir entrenando?  
-Pero Lee-sensei...su brazo...-señalo uno con preocupación  
-¿Eh?¿Mi brazo?-Lee se miró la extremiza que el niño señalaba. Abrio los ojos como platos y altisimamente grito-¡USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Su húmero se había salido del sitio por el peso de la roca, y ahora, bajo el estrafalario mono verde daba repelus solo mirarlo  
Los gennins intercambiaron una mirada, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo

_¿Como es posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora...?_

* * *

En una de las salas del hospital de Konoha, Ino se separó de su paciente y con una sonrisa salió de la sala. Fuera de ella lanzó un suspiró y se paso ambas manos por los hombros y el cuello. Había sido una mañana tranquila pero no podía evitar sentirse tensa. Desde había un rato había comenzado a tener la sensación de que algo realmente molesto iba a ocurrir...Frunció el ceño...estaba segura de que sería algo problemático  
Lanzó un suspiro lo último que quería era empezar a hablar como el vago de Shikamaru...  
Se palmeo su abultado vientre con una sonrisa y tras respirar hondo volvió a hacer su ronda por los pasillos.  
No habían pasado ni diez minutos. Cuando empezó a oír algo a lo lejos. Se dió la vuelta e inspeccionó el pasillo. Aquel golpeteo se iba haciendo más fuerte y claro. _¿Eran pasos?_ mas bien parecía alguien a la carrera. Frunció el ceño enfadada. Aquello era un hospital, quien era el descerebrado que corría.  
Una figura verde giró en la esquina y avanzó hacia ella sin detenerse  
-¡Ino-channnnn!  
-_Ah, era ESE descerebrado_  
-Lee-san, estas en un hospital no grites -le pidió con calma muy lentamente para no dejarse llevar por las hormonas que le tentaban a golpear a Lee y dejarlo de calcamonía en la ventana.  
-¡Yosh! Buenos días, ¿has visto a Sakura-chan?  
-Acaso me estas escuchando, no grites...Sakura esta supliendome en el laboratorio. Con tantos productos médicos es mejor para mi...nosotros...-rectifico acariciándose de nuevo el vientre-...no acercarnos mucho.  
-Ehhh, en serio, que pena- dijo el ninja desilusionado  
-¿Para que la buscas?,¿Quizá yo pueda ayudarte? -continuó echando un visto a las pintas que traía el hombre- ¿Has entrenado duro eh?  
-Bueno si, ¡hay que aprovechar la primavera de la juventud al maximoooo!  
-..¿y bien?  
-Gracias por todo Ino-chan, pero no es nada. Solo se me salió un hueso...pero ya que no hay ningún otro médico cerca esperaré a ver a Sakura-chan

El ninja masculino se había dado la vuelta y parecía ponerse a saltar alegremente, antes de que lo hiciera, la mujer le detuvo del brazo.  
La kunoichi puso una mueca, no debía haber entendido bien la frase, D_ebería a preguntarle de nuevo_ entonces su mirada se detuvo en el hombro del ninja. Ahí había algo que no encajaba de todas las interpretaciones posible. _¿El húmero se había salido de su sitio y él quería esperar a encontrarse con Sakura?_

-¡Baka!¡Aho!-estalló golpeándole la cara con un informe medico

-lpo siezsto...-se disculpó cuando Ino terminó de golpearle con la carpeta.  
La kuniochi le había arrastrado a una sala vacía y le puso un par de tiritas en el labio y en la multitud de chichones que le había echo. La vena de su ceja indicaba que aún estaba molesta.  
-Esperaré a Sakura-chan...-le imitó con un deje de burla- ¿Y que soy yo entonces una mula de carga? Estas en un hospital como no va a haber médicos cerca  
-Lop sienzto

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras Ino le quitaba con cuidado la parte de arriba del traje y observaba detenidamente el hombro -Es una dislocación total...-murmuró ella y con la confianza de años y años volvió a insultarle

-...

-No quería ofenderte-se disculpó el hombre de nuevo, ya hablando con más normalidad  
-Já  
-Aiaiaiaiaaay!-gritó cuando la ninja medico le agarró el brazo y colocó el hueso es su sitio

-...  
-...¿Tanto querías que te curara Sakura?  
-Yo...bueno si- sonrío sonrojándose un poco

La mujer le dedico una larga mirada  
-Así que...¿Todavía la quieres?  
-¡SI! -afirmó él con rotundidad  
-Ump...somos una generación de ninjas persistentes en el amor ¿eh?  
En la mente de ambos pasaron los recuerdos de su adolescencia. Ino sobrevoló el hombro de él con sus manos y comenzó a aplicar el chakra médico

-¿Y como te hiciste esto si puede saberse?  
-Estaba entrenando, provoque una avalancha y una roca enorme me aplastó el brazo  
-Aahh. Así que has sido tu el de la avalancha, debí imaginarlo...pero Lee, tu eres muy veloz y ágil ¿Como pudo aplastarte?  
-Estaba recogiendo algo y la tierra me tragó  
-¿Recogiendo algo?  
El ninja asintió y abrió puño de la otra mano. Allí había una flor rosácea, algo polvorienta pero totalmente intacta  
-Dije que siempre protegería a Sakura-chan...la verdad, es que mi cuerpo se movió solo al ver que estaba a punto de ser aplastada por lo que yo había provocado -confesó.  
-¿Sakura?¿de que estas..?  
Miró la flor. Miró al ninja que estaba sonrojándose. Miró de nuevo la flor.  
Quitó las manos de encima de Lee y suspiró pesadamente. Puso ambas palmas sobre su cara, frotándosela, ahora si que quería golpearlo. Respiró hondo preparándose para alzar la voz  
-¡IDIOTA!  
-¡¿Qué?-un asustado Lee se inclinó hacia atras alejándose de ella.  
-¡ESA NO ES UNA SAKURA!¡ES UNA FLOR DE ALMENDRO!¡GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO!

Le golpeé un par de veces más y lo dejé irse. Me estaba poniendo enferma -concluyó Ino, mientras se llevaba a los labios una taza de te.  
Su conversadora suspiró con la frente apoyada en la palma izquierda  
-¿Pero en que demonios piensa? Tiene 24 años, no es un crío para andar siendo tan imprudente -dijo Sakura  
-C'est l'amour...-respondió Ino en un susurro audible  
Los sonidos del restaurante rellenaron el silencio entre ellas. Ya era tarde y él lugar estaba lleno. Ino no planeaba decir nada más para que Sakura pudiera pensar larga y tendidamente en el asunto. Pero la kunoichi estaba mas concentrada en el dolor que sentía en el corazón, que en pensar en la estupidez de Lee.  
Unas mejillas de cerdo más tarde, la rubia se levanto despacio y con algo de torpeza  
-Bueno frentuda, yo me voy a casa. Mi apuesto marido me espera -finalizó la frase entrelazando las manos frente a su mejilla

-Que cursi eres Ino-cerda -le replicó Sakura ayudandola  
La Yamanaka se rió felizmente.  
-Me guardaré lo que estoy pensando, sería muy cruel por mi parte decírtelo so-li-ta-ri-a frentuda.  
-Ajjjj, se supone que no lo dirías.  
Ambas salieron a la calle abrigándose bien y se quedaron un largo rato intercambiando necedades antes de despedirse  
-Lee es un buen chico Sakura -le dijo Ino antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar  
La mujer de pelo rosa se quedó un rato mirando como Ino se alejaba y al llegar a una esquina, la rubia volvió a despedirse de ella agitando la mano. Sakura correspondió al gesto antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a su propio piso.  
Camino rápidamente durante unos cinco minutos pero luego perdiéndose en su propios pensamientos fue yendo más despacio hasta realmente ya no poner mucho empeño en avanzar. Junto ambas manos en su espalda y miró al oscuro cielo estrellado  
-Ya lo se Ino-cerda...lo se.-murmuró  
Rememoró toda su vida amorosa. Lo cual no le llevo mucho tiempo. Solo había amado a Sasuke pero a estas alturas de su vida incluso ella misma había llegado aterradoramente a sospechar que aquello no fue amor. Aferrarse de esa forma a alguien con el que solo hablaste unas cuantas veces, con el solo compartiste una escueta relación de camaradería...no lo era. Solo era una admiración que al ser tan joven, había confundido con adoración y la había llenado de sentimientos de exclusividad.  
-Tsk...  
Se sentía incomoda pensando todo aquello. Ella siempre había defendido con uñas y dientes su amor por Sasuke. ¿Porque ahora renegaba de ello?. Amor. ¿Porque aquella palabra se le hacía tan vacía? no parecía identificar nada de lo que sintió  
-Yo lo ame ¿lo ame?  
Suspiró largamente y se dio la vuelta. Hacia rato que había pasado de largo su casa.

* * *

-Un mes más tarde-

El alba despunto echando a patadas a la noche y a la penumbra de Konoha. Rock Lee había salido a entrenarse desde que vio la primera claridad en el cielo. Saltando de árbol en árbol se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento número 7. El fuerte impulso que dio en una de las ramas liberó un montón de hojas que fueron planeando hacia el suelo. Se quedó mirándolas.  
FLASHBACK  
-¡Washai!. Si consigo atrapar la veinte hojas, antes de que toquen el suelo, Sakura-chan se enamorará de mi. Si pierdo aunque sea una, será un amor no correspondido por siempre.  
En ese momento, ella dirá:  
-Tienes unas cejas muy grandes  
-¡Ella diría algo así!  
FIN FLASHBACK  
Ahora, estaba en tierra firme. Sin pensárselo había saltado de la rama. En su puño se apretujaban unas cuantas hojas.  
Abrió el puño lentamente y contó  
Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis...diecisiete...dieciocho...diecinueve...  
Volvió a cerrar el puño con fuerza  
El resultado había sido el mismo que hacía unos años  
Diecinueve...podría llegar a odiar ese numero.  
Suspiró largamente. ¿En que estaba pensando? _veinte hojas no te darán el amor de nadie...vaya idiotez_  
Ya no tenía ganas de entrenar...

-...

-...  
-¡GAI-SENSEI PERDONAME!...¡LAS REGLAS AUTOIMPUESTAS NO SON UNA IDIOTEZ! ¡WOSH! ¡COMO CASTIGO DARE 10.000 PUÑETAZOS Y...!  
Siguió gritando un largo rato ardiendo totalmente de entusiasmo y de lo que el y su maestro llamaban la fuerza de la juventud. Tan emocionado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de alguien más  
-Lee-san ¿Eres tu quien esta gritando?  
El ninja tragó saliva sonoramente antes de darse la vuelta  
-Sa...Sakura-chan  
Una hemorragia nasal casi le hace salir despedido por los aires. Sakura era más hermosa de lo que el recordaba. Su cabello estaba cortado a la altura de los hombros y en las puntas se rizaba de manera muy sensual. La especie de kimono rosado con motivos florales que llevaba era atrevido y mostraba totalmente sus costados a pesar de las finas cintas que como en un corsé ataban la parte delantera con la trasera, en sus brazos llevaba unas media-mangas que unicamente le cubrían los antebrazos. Pero como siempre eran esos ojos verdes sacados de las leyendas de Becquer los que le volvían loco.  
-E..esto..buenos días Sa..sakura-chan ¿ti..eenes el día libr..bre?-logro balbucear  
Ella asintió y se acercó a el. En el camino miró un momento al suelo antes de levantar la vista y volver a fijar sus ojos en el. Aquello casi le provoca otra hemorragia nasal.  
Se sonrojo por completo.  
No sabía como había pasado, pero definitivamente era muy afortunado.  
Había acabado sentándose junto a Sakura bajo un árbol de frondosas hojas en el campo de entrenamiento siete. La oía respirar a lado suyo...tragó saliva e intento centrarse en la copa del árbol.

-Lee-san ¿Que son esas hojas?  
Señalo las hojas que el ninja aún tenía sujetas en el puño, cualquier cosa servía para comenzar una conversación  
El rió nerviosamente. Demonios el nunca se ponía nervioso, ¿Por que empezaría ahora?  
-Bueno, cuando me encontraste estaba recordando cierta apuesta que hice en el bosque de la muerte conmigo mismo, pero el resultado a sido el mismo.  
-¿Apuesta?  
-Si lograba coger veinte hojas antes de que tocaran el suelo tu...  
-¿Yo que?  
-Tu te enamorarías de mi  
Ambos se sonrojaron un momento. Lee alzó el puño, abrió la palma y le tendió las hojas para que contara.  
-Diecinueve- dijo ella intentando que su voz fuera monótono e inexpresivo.

-...

-Sabes Lee...-comenzó a hablar ella tras un rato de silencio- Ino me contó lo que..bueno lo del incidente de tu brazo hace un mes.

Algo se le atascó en la garganta al escuchar aquello, frunció el ceño con seriedad y giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
Los efectos que ella provocaba en él fueron aplacados por la seriedad con la que ella había hablado. Asintió para que continuara.  
-Al igual que tu, yo también me enamoré de Sasuke-kun a esa edad.  
Un cuchillo atravesó el corazón de Lee.  
-No quiero herirte de la misma forma en la que me herí yo misma siguiendo ese amor...extraño  
El hombre sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y todo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta  
-Así que,.. se de lo que hablo cuando te digo, te suplico...  
_Nosigas,nosigas,nosigas,nosigas,nosigas,nosigas,nosigas,nosigas,nosigas..Fuerza de la juventud dame el poder_  
-...por favor...por favor Lee, olvidate de mi  
El hombre sentíase arder por dentro, la fuerza de la juventud le ayudo para hacer caso omiso a esas palabras. Quizá fue la manera en la que ella las pronunció que no creyó en lo que le decía. Se recompuso, recobro su espíritu y dejo de sentirse nervioso. Humedeciéndose los labios preguntó.  
-¿Aun amas a Sasuke?

Ella suspiró  
-Creo...creo que no, no del todo  
-¿Crees que podrías amarme?  
-No me atrevo a intentar amarte  
-¿Cuan de profundo es tu amor por él?  
Ella soltó una especie de suspiró que sonó como una risa  
-Lo quise mucho e intenté defender ese amor con uñas y dientes

-...  
Al ver que dejó de preguntar Sakura volvió su cabeza hacia él. Tenía esa mirada de determinación...bajo esas cejas que tanto había odiado. Ciertamente las había odiado...solo esa parte de él seguían ahí en su rostro como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Sin embargo el resto de su cara y su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, y podría decirse que era apuesto con esos músculos tan marcados y la linea tan firme que formaba su mandíbula y su nariz, sus labios tan expresivos y esa personalidad de daba miedo pero no podía evitar hacerte sentir vergüenza y sonreír. Aquel pensamiento agarró las comisuras de su boca y le provocó una sonrisa involuntaria. Él debió de interpretarlo mal`porque antes de que se hubiera movido siquiera un poco ya la había cogido de las manos.  
Unas manos grandes, fuerte, amables y ásperas. Sentía como le transmitía calor a través de ellas y como cuando las movía un poco raspaban su piel suave de manera tan placentera. Se le antojó que podría dormirse allí mismo si tan solo el la rozaba y la acariciaba. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y algo perturbada por ese pensamiento le miró de nuevo. El separó sus labios, y con rotundidad dijo  
-Te amo y defenderé este sentimiento a capa y espada.  
A capa y espada, con uñas y dientes, amar, querer, profundo, superficial, con fuerza, con todos los medios.  
Cosas totalmente distintas.  
Ella había querido a Sasuke. Todo pasado, todo desvanecido. Nada en realidad.  
Realidad  
No quería huir de ella más tiempo.  
Sintió su corazón hincharse calidamente o quizá solo fue su pecho que a punto de explotar por no respirar, se alegró cuando al fin tomó aire, no importaba. Toda la niebla se había desvanecido con su decisión, con aquel descubrimiento. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente. Inexplicable. Era feliz.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante.

Se acercó a el  
Y beso a Lee en la mejilla,  
Con ternura y tomándose su tiempo en acariciarle la piel con los labios.  
Se separó y le sonrió enigmáticamente  
-Cogiste las veinte  
El ninja la miraba con los ojos como platos, estaba en estado de shock. Sakura sonrío ampliamente algo avergonzada. Con el dedo índice señaló las diecinueve hojas en las palmas de Lee  
-Diecinueve...-movió la muñeca y señalo el protector frontal de el-...y una veinte.  
Lee la miró aturdido sin entender  
-...Seras lento...sabes que desde que eres un gennin siempre llevas una hoja contigo en tu protector...Konoha  
Sakura le miró fijamente, al poco, él pareció entender que estaba manipulando un poco el asunto pero que estaba dispuesta a aceptarle y le devolvió la mirada.  
En sus ojos ya no vio a Sasuke, su fantasma ya no estaba, tan solo se vio a si mismo.  
Verde fundiéndose en negro

Se inclinó sobre ella

Como las hojas  
cayendo al suelo  
se unen los labios

* * *

Deseaba escribir una historia de estos dos desde hace mucho y hoy que estoy romanticona pues ha surgido jeje

Incluir al final un haiku de mi propia cosecha, me ha parecido muy buena manera de terminarlo. Últimamente estoy experimentando con ellos (los haiku) y aunque en este me sobra una sílaba creo que se mepuede perdonar. XD

No puedo evitar ponerle a Lee esa actitud tan tonta me parece muy tierno...por que aunque hace esas tonterias, en realidad es muy serio con lo que le importa y es ese tipo de amigo con el que siempre puedes contar.

Espero vuestros reviews, ^^


End file.
